fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
A cheerful wanderer that seems relatively harmless. Likes to look up and gaze upon the sky, no matter what weather or time of day. He is recruitable in all routes as an ally.__TOC__ Profile Description Although often seen with an aloof face that seems to indicate being lost in a world of his own, his face lights up the moment he spots a friend. His hair always seems to be changing just a little every time you see him. Knowing he gets lost often, he's fond of wearing a bright red scarf on his off-time so that allies may pick him out at a glance. Short but full of emotion. Past Having grown up both poor and in poor conditions, he is a bit nitpicky about cleanliness and has a small habit of hoarding. As a result of having to teach himself most of everything he knows, he is very eager to learn more about things from others. Dislikes wasting food or causing litter. After discovering an aptitude for support, he McGuyvered his way through the skill of healing magic. Nobody really knows how, but sometimes it be like that. Having wandered a few places here and there before meeting Corrin, he has minor knowledge of different places and stories about small adventures! ...Although most of the time it's really just him getting lost. Present Skye now acts as a supporting healer that although does not shy away from battle, has such mediocre aiming that he's often assigned to be a mobile assistant. Glad to be useful, he's often found helping out with odd jobs like fetching supplies or organizing books, so long as a task does not require great physical strength. Despite being a poor shot, he practices often in hopes of becoming better at aiming and has come quite far from being completely unable to hit a target at all. Relationships Family * Speaks very little regarding familial ties, but doesn't hide the fact that his relationship with his family is distant. * Despite this, he will speak fondly of his father. * Believes in relations forged from bond rather than from blood. Friends All Routes * Corrin - Enjoys conversing with Corrin about random things and often spends as much time telling them about the differences in the cultures he's seen as he does asking them about themselves, no matter how mundane. Conquest * Niles - At first curious about Niles, he develops a great fondness after learning more about him and comes to value his company. Has a crush on him. * Glasses - Fun, bubbly, and silly, Glasses and Skye get along well. Glasses often enacts mischevious pranks and antics on her friends, and when he isn't the target, he cheers her on and readily joins in on the fun. Most likely to dab at as a greeting. Birthright * Reina - Although he gives wide berth to Reina on the battlefield, he nevertheless enjoys conversing with her about trivial things over tea and admires her determination. Personality As expressive as he is emotional, Skye wears his heart on his sleeve-- Unless he's nervous or panicking, that is, usually around pretty strangers, or when he's attempting to pretend that everything's fine. He has a tendency to fall into deep thought and often attempts to analyze everything he's given. Has a habit of being a bit of a pushover as a result of being non-confrontational, but doesn't hesitate to pull out multiple knives when those he cares for are hurt. In-Game Routes Conquest After getting lost and wandering about, he is captured and imprisoned when he approaches a distant building before nervously, and suspiciously, shuffling away when he realizes there were people armed with pointy weapons standing around. Joins the army if you rescue him from the Hoshidan hold, placed in a cell relatively close to the entrance. Speak to him with Corrin in order to recruit him. A staff and a Steel Bow lie in a chest nearby. Birthright After getting lost and wandering about, he is captured and imprisoned when he approaches a distant building before nervously, and suspiciously, shuffling away when he realizes there were people armed with pointy weapons standing guard. Joins the army if you rescue him from the Nohrian hold, locked in a cell in the central area. Speak to him with Corrin in order to recruit him. A staff and a Concoction lie in a chest nearby. Revelation After getting lost and wandering about, he is captured and imprisoned when he approaches a distant building before nervously, and suspiciously, shuffling away when he realizes there were armed bandits standing guard. Joins the army if you rescue him from a bandit hideout, tied up next to a pile of junk. Speak to him with Corrin in order to recruit him. Inspect the junk pile to find a staff and a Seed of Trust. All Routes Supports All Routes * Corrin (S) Birthright * Reina Conquest * Niles (S) * Odin Class Sets |} Quotes Fates Skye/Fates_Quotes Personal Skill * Reckoning - Allows user to instantly kill an enemy instead of blocking a lethal attack in Guard Stance when supporting an ally. (Proc % increases with support level) Roster Entry A cheerful guy with many mysteries. After being rescued by Corrin’s army from imprisonment for false charges, he was touched by their sincerity and taken into employ. Although he tends to be straightforward, especially in compliments, he is oblivious to most things. The one most likely to get lost in familiar turf. Born 11/27. Possible Endings Love Lost Trivia * Experiences strong emotions with particular intensity. Although rare to feel hatred, Skye loves intensely. * He has good posture thanks to bad past experiences. * Walking, moving, and acting with grace is a favorite idling pastime for him. He enjoys moving smoothly, and won't shy from being silly to celebrate it when he does a cool trick. * His natural hair color is black. Child units that he parents will have either salt & pepper hair, or dark red hair dyed to resemble him. * Despite being young, has a lot of white hairs inherited from his father. It shines a lighter red than the rest of his current, dyed hair. * Loves all animals and finds fascination in the more dangerous ones, although his favorites are cats and fluffy things. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Adventurer